Traître
by xxxQueenxxx
Summary: "Montre toi digne de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black, Regulus, et fais nous honneur à la place de Siri- ce traître à son sang" dit-elle en lançant un regard vers la porte qu'avait emprunté son frère quelques minutes plus tôt. Regulus acquiesce mais il voudrait juste pouvoir faire comme tout les autres enfants, il voudrait juste embrasser sa mère et partir. [One-Shot]


Le 1er septembre était le jour que des milliers d'enfants attendaient avec impatience mais pour _**Regulus Black**_ c'était tout l'inverse. Parce que le 1er septembre rimait avec Poudlard et Poudlard rimait avec responsabilité. Depuis que Sirius **(traître,traître,traître)** a été réparti à Gryffondor sa mère a été très dure avec Regulus pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait être sorti à Serpentard et qu'aucune autre maison ne serait accepté.Il aurait voulu que ce jour n'existe jamais, il aurait voulu que son frère soit réparti à Serpentard comme l'avait toujours été les Black, il aurait voulu que...

Regulus il voulait pleins de choses mais jamais il ne les aurait.

L'horloge sur le quai de la indiquait dix heures cinquante-cinq et de nombreux élèves commençaient déjà à embrasser leurs parents qu'ils ne reverraient que pour les vacances de Noel avant d'embarquer dans le train rouge écarlate. Regulus lui les regardait faire, un peu anxieux. Sirius était déjà monté dans le train depuis longtemps pour rejoindre ces amis Gryffondors. Sa mère, _**Walburga Black**_ , lui prit la main et le regarda avec fierté.

 _"Montre toi digne de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black, Regulus, et fais nous honneur à la place de Siri- ce traître à son sang" dit-elle en lançant un regard vers la porte qu'avait emprunté son frère quelques minutes plus tôt._

Regulus acquiesce mais il voudrait juste pouvoir faire comme tout les autres enfants, il voudrait juste embrasser sa mère et partir. Et puis comment est-ce que de ces onze ans peut-il raffermir l'image d'une si grande famille qu'est les Black, redresser son honneur et effacer les écarts de son frère ? Il sait que ses parents attendent beaucoup de lui, que sa famille entière attend beaucoup de lui parce qu'à Poudlard il n'y aura pas que Sirius, non, Bellatrix, Narcissa et Andromeda l'attendent aussi. Andromeda peut-être un peu moins, elle est après tout très proche de son frère. **(traître,traître,traître)**

La locomotive lance alors un jet de vapeur alors que le sifflet retentit, et il monte donc précipitamment dans le wagon en jetant un dernier regard vers sa mère dont il a l'impression vient d'essuyer une larme mais il a du rêver car les Black ne pleurent pas, c'est réservé au sang-de-bourbe et autres espèces inférieure à eux.

La porte du wagon se referme sur lui et par la même occasion sur le visage de sa mère qui lui lance un dernier encouragement.

 _" N'oublie pas Regulus, je compte sur toi ! "_

Oh non il ne risque pas d'oublier. Après tout depuis 1 ans, depuis que Sirius a été envoyé à Gryffondor, on le lui dit sans cesse. Combien de fois sa mère l'a t'il regardé des étoiles pleins les yeux en disant qu'il serait le seul capable de sauver l'honneur de leur famille qui est en train de partir en fumée ?

Regulus dépose sa lourde valise dans le compartiment à bagages au dessus de son siège, destiné à cette effet, il entendit des murmures parmi lesquels il pouvait clairement distinguer le nom de Sirius. Il soupira et s'assit sur son siège d'un mouvement las, son regard fixant le paysage. Est-ce que ça va être comme ça tout sa vie ? Sirius, Sirius, Sirius... On dirait que les gens n'ont que ce prénom là à la bouche. Même à la maison sa mère ne peut pas rester concentrer sur lui plus d'une seconde, il faut toujours que le sujet dérive sur son frère et son comportement plus qu'odieux.

Finalement, même à l'école, il ne sera toujours que le n°2.

 _"Tu ne serais pas le petit frère de Black par hasard ? "_

Regulus tourna la tête aussitôt vers le garçon qui venait de lui poser cette question. Il avait déjà sur le dos sa robe de sorcier et la cravate vert et argent ne laissait aucun doute sur la maison à laquelle il appartenait.

 _"Oui, pourquoi ? "_ demanda Regulus d'une voix qui se voulait forte.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui posait cette question ? Est-ce que c'était pour lui faire des remarques acides sur lui ou sa famille ?

 _"Juste pour te dire qu'on espère que tu vaux mieux que ce traître à son sang."_

Il ne voilait même pas la menace dans sa phrase. Et Regulus comprit alors tout de suite que les murmures qu'ils avaient entendu dans le train n'étaient pas une illusion faite par son manque de confiance en lui. Parce que même à l'école l'on va attendre des choses de lui.

Le garçon repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, laissant Regulus à ses réflexions qui prenaient un tournant plus qu'amères. Il avait juste l'impression qu'il serait tout aussi bien chez lui et qu'au moins il aurait éviter les regards indiscret des autres pendant la répartition. Voilà encore une choses qui tournait son estomac dans tout les sens.

Et quelques heures plus tard, il se trouvait là, dans la Grande Salle. Il passa accompagné des autres premières années devant toute les tables où était assis les plus âgés. Regulus regarda le choixpeau qui trônait sur un tabouret au centre de la salle avec un peu d'appréhension. S'il n'était pas réparti à Serpentard, sa vie était fini.

 _ **"Black, Regulus"**_

Très vite son nom fut appelé, et après tout ça n'aurait pas du le surprendre puisque ils étaient appelés par ordre alphabétique. Il jeta, du coin de l'oeil, un regard à son frère à la table des Gryffondor qui à sa grande surprise n'était plus engagé dans une conversation avec ses amis, mais le fixait intensément. Il pouvait presque entendre ce que Sirius pensait, il ne voulait pas que Regulus soit sorti à Serpentard, il aimerait qu'il le suive, qu'il défie leur famille mais Regulus lui il peut pas faire ça. Et quand le choixpeau s'écria :

 _ **"SERPENTARD"**_

Regulus put voir la déception dans les yeux de son frère mais il est trop soulagé de ne pas décevoir sa famille pour en avoir quelques choses à faire. Mais Sirius ne fait-il pas parti de sa famille lui aussi ? ( ** _traître,traître,traître)_** Bien sur il n'avouera jamais l'hésitation du choixpeau magique et le fait que la seul raison pour laquelle il a rejoint la maison des serpents est qu'il ait insisté à ce propos.

Une fois assis à la table de sa maison, il remarque que sa répartition ne fait pas que des heureux, les réactions étant mitigées. Certains le félicitent, et d'autres ne lui accordent même pas un regard, juste un air de dégoût sur leur visage comme si sa présence ici était un sacrilège.

 _"Il semblerait que tu ais pris mon conseil à coeur."_

Le garçon qui l'a abordé dans le train se trouve assis à côté de lui, un sourire graciant son visage. Il a l'air un peu surpris mais content quand même.

 _"Hm, il semblerait."_

Après le repas, le préfet leur montre la salle commune et Regulus qui est un peu en retrait ne peut s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Ce n'est pas 12 Grimmaud Place mais il a l'impression que ça pourrait vite devenir sa maison tout autant. Mais il est très vite sortit de sa contemplation quand il entend des remarques fourbes venant de ses camarades, il arrive à en déceler certaines comme :

 _" Toujours Pur ? J'aurais plutôt dis Presque Pur perso."_

 _ **(traître,traître,traître)**_

 _"Où est ton écharpe rouge et or, Black ?"_

 ** _(traître,traître,traître)_**

 _"Bientôt marier à une moldu, Black? "_

 ** _(traître,traître,traître)_**

 _"Leur famille devrait changer leur nom pour White !"_

 _ **(traître,traître,traître)**_

Il sert les dents car il sait qu'en réagissant à leurs propos il ne fera qu'être un stupide Gryffondor et c'est tout ce qu'il n'est pas. Regulus lève le menton et il avance comme un Black se doit, son côté aristocrate étant à son paroxysme.

Une fois que tout le monde est couché dans le dortoir, Regulus repense vaguement au parole du choixpeau magique lui susurrant qu'il aurait était meilleur à Serdaigle. Est-ce qu'il avait raison ? Est-ce qu'il n'était pas mieux dans une maison qui n'avait pas de préjugés ? Si il avait était sorti là bas, sa mère aurait fait une crise cardiaque car même si Serdaigle est mieux que Gryffondor, ce n'est pas Serpentard et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Regulus commence à regretter de ne pas être chez lui, de ne pas avoir Kreattur à qui parler de ses soucis tout en sachant qu'il ne dira jamais rien. Il le réconforte toujours, le console quand en vient le besoin, le réconforte. Il a été là pour lui depuis toujours, c'est plus qu'un elfe, c'est son...ami ?

Et là, seul derrière les rideaux, Regulus Black, onze ans, pleure car il aurait aimé que ce jour n'existe jamais et il maudit les personnes ayant inventé Poudlard.

Le lendemain matin, Regulus a des cernes sous ces beaux yeux gris signe qu'il n'a pas vraiment bien dormi mais ça ne change rien. Il a un serpent sur son uniforme et c'est tout ce qui importe, c'est tout ce qui rend heureux ses parents. Le professeur Slughorn distribue leur emplois du temps et les élèves, après avoir bu leur jus de citrouille et petit-déjeuner, se dirige vers leur premier cours de la matinée. Regulus a en première heure Sortilèges et ensuite Métamorphose.

Le cours de Sortilèges se passa sans problèmes, le professeur ne mentionne pas Sirius et Regulus lui en est reconnaissant. Mais quand 1 heure plus tard, il se retrouve face à Minerva McGonagall, il sent que ce sera différent et il eut raison. A peine eut-il franchit la porte que le professeur remarqua sa parenté avec Sirius et ne put s'empêcher de lui en faire une remarque.

 _"J'espère que vous n'êtes en rien comme votre frère et que vous suivrez plutôt la voix de vos cousines."_

 ** _(traître,traître,traître)_**

Il a envie de lui rétorquer qu'il n'est en aucun cas son frère mais son sang dit le contraire, son nom également alors il se contente de mordre l'intérieur de sa bouche et d'acquiescer. De toute façon il n'a jamais le choix, les gens le comparent toujours à Sirius et le compareront toujours. Rien ne changera ça...à part sa mort.

 **oOoOo**

Regulus arrive à distinguer Kreattur parmi le noir de la cave dans laquelle il se trouve et il arrive à lui crier :

 _"Prends-le, Kreattur ! Prends-le et va-t-en ! "_

Il aimerait dire plus à son ami mais il sent déjà les inferis le tirer vers le lac, il sent déjà l'eau remplir ses poumons, il sent déjà la mort le saisir. L'oxygène comme à lui manquer.

Et dans ses derniers moments il se demande si ses parents sont fiers de lui. Après tout il a fait ce qui était attendu de lui, non ? Regulus a été réparti à Serpentard, il n'a obtenu que des O à ces BUSE et à ces ASPIC, il avait même rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres en acceptant qu'il le marque comme du bétail.

Toute sa vie, Regulus, il a fait ce que ces parents voulaient de lui, ce qu'il fallait pour rattraper la trahison de Sirius.

Mais trop c'est ne peut plus, pas quand on le fait massacrer des gens juste au nom de la pureté du sang, quand on le fait tuer tout court. Mais il a comprit maintenant, il a comprit que la lignée des Black était destiné à s'éteindre mais au moins sa mort à lui aura un impacte.

Il vient d'affaiblir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le rapprochant un peu plus de sa mort comme il se rapproche de la sienne. Et alors qu'il commence à perdre conscience sa dernière pensée est :

 _"Au final, moi aussi j'ai été un traître."_

Et c'est comme un mantras qui jamais ne s'arrête.

 _ **(traître,traître,traître)**_


End file.
